


Letting Go

by girlmadeofjade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Growth, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Growing Up, Light Angst, mutual respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmadeofjade/pseuds/girlmadeofjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up to the ending of the Fairy Tail Omake Stone Age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> I can see a lot of controversial stuff with the omake, but after reading it, I kinda felt like Natsu was acting more like a child who won’t let go of a toy that’s not his and he’s gotta learn that’s not okay D:

“From today on, you’re mine…” 

...was what Natsu had said, happy that he had found such a rare treasure all for himself (and Happy.) But as the days went on, his happiness diminished just as much as his pet’s happiness. The “female” wasn’t eating. He and Happy have tried all kinds of fish, meat, and even what the Elder has called vegetables (but they weren’t convinced any human being would want to eat some kinda grass over delicious meat.)

Every time they tried to offer food, she would simply say “I’m not hungry” and continue to stare out the hut as if the clear blue sky had a secret message that only she could see. 

It was killing Natsu how nothing he seemed to do could make her happy. The first few days she had tried to make a run for it many times, but it was like a game of tag for Natsu and he happily claimed his victory each time. But after that, she stopped moving altogether once she realized she couldn’t escape and Natsu could literally see the lines of her ribcage peaking out under her heavy bosom. Why wasn’t she happy to be with him?

He had finally had enough when he woke up one night due to her crying. It was the worst feeling he’d ever felt waking up to, and he wanted to hold her and soothe her, but he knows if he gets too close, she’ll get violent.

“Lucy,” he says, barely remembering her name from when the female leader, Erza, had called for her. “Why are you crying?”

The hut the three of them lived together in was very small, just enough to sleep in seeing as the village carried all the necessities they needed. Lucy always stayed close to the entrance, almost as if even being in the same room as them was revolting.

“I want to go home.” She whispered quietly, wiping her nose. No point in hiding her tears if he’s already seen them.

“This is your home now.” Natsu said slowly, wanting Lucy to understand. After all, what was wrong with his place? Wasn’t it enough?

“No, it’s not. You can’t just force someone to have a new home; that’s not how family works.” 

“But I won you! In that battle against your leader! I got you fair and square.” He reached closer to her, watching her carefully knowing that any big movements will scare her. He wanted to show her that he was sincere. “You’ll like it here if you give it a chance...”

“You can’t just make me happy and you didn’t win me fair and square. I was never a prize to begin with.” She responded crossly, noticing that he was getting closer. “How would you feel if someone took you away from your family?”

Natsu froze then, taking in her words. He remembered long ago, the time when his father had disappeared. His world had been torn upside down and he couldn’t forgive anyone who tried to take him away to a new home. He had been content to wait for all of eternity to see his dad again. But one day the Elder had found him and had slowly coaxed him into finally joining the village.

“Do you hate me Lucy?” he asked quietly. He was suddenly understanding that he had done a very bad thing. Like a child who stole a toy that wasn’t his. 

“I… I think you need to learn what respect is.” 

He looked at her confusingly, but Lucy kept going. 

“You say you want to make me happy, but you know the very reason why I’m not happy is because I’m here with you. If you truly wish for me to be happy, you have to respect me Natsu. You have to think if you were in my position, how would you like to be treated?” She asked.

Natsu stared at her very closely. He took in her face, still streaked where the tears had been. He took in her long blonde hair, having lost its shine due to malnourishment. But most importantly he took in her eyes, which despite the redness and puffiness, still shone her determination and hope. 

And finally, he looked down, unable to look at her as he said a truth he didn’t want to believe. “I would… wish to be able to leave.”

“Will you let me leave Natsu?” She reached out a hand to tentatively touch his. It was the first physical contact they’ve had since he first brought her here. 

“Can you stay just one more day? I want to show you how amazing this village is! I want to see you eat! And I want to see you smile. And then… I won’t ever force you to do anything anymore.” 

“Alright Natsu.”

He finally looked up to see the tiniest of smiles and his heart finally allowed him to breathe again. 

* * *

The next day, Lucy had done a complete one-eighty. She was the first to wake out of the three of them and when Natsu and Happy finally awoke, she was there to greet them with a smile. 

Happy was, well, happy, that Lucy was finally moving about and talking. He was so grateful that the girl was finally opening up to them. But on their way to the lake, Natsu told him that today was going to be Lucy’s last day with them. 

Happy didn’t want that! But Natsu started talking about “respect” and how they had to consider Lucy’s feelings otherwise they were bad people, and Happy was not a bad person. He quickly flew to Lucy to tell her that they were not bad people and he was sorry for not being considerate. Lucy’s smile grew even bigger after that.  

Seeing Lucy finally eat was like taking in a breath of fresh air for the two. The girl had worked up an appetite and was ready to eat her weight back. The three took turns catching fish, maintaining the fire, and roasting the fish until they were all completely satisfied. 

After that, Natsu and Happy took Lucy back to the Male Village where they introduced her to everybody. They showed her where Natsu worked in the smith with Gajeel, and they showed her all the pranks they used to pull on people and all the happy memories they’ve made in the village.

By the time the sun began to set, Natsu knew it was time to say goodbye to Lucy. He had hoped that maybe by showing her how amazing their place was that she’d decide to stay forever. 

But he’d seen throughout the day how often she’d look in a specific direction. The same direction she looked at when she stayed in the hut. Natsu finally realized that what she’d been looking at was probably the way home. And Lucy even agreed to stay longer just for his sake. How could he be more selfish? Even after all these years, he’d give up anything in the world to be able to go back to his dad. He had no right to do such a painful thing to Lucy.

“Lucy,” he stated, just as he had the night before. “You can go home now, you don’t have to stay. I just… want to apologise one more time and ask for another selfish request.”

“What is it Natsu?” She asked patiently, though Natsu could see she was fidgeting with her fingers.

“Will you come back and visit?” He asked. “I won’t ever force you to do anything you don’t want to. And I’ll catch anything you want to eat, and I’ll even make you something! Anything! I’m really good with using fire.”

He knew she had no reason to come back, after all, her experience with him was terrible.

“We’ll see, okay?” She said, not really giving him a complete answer. 

She gave Happy a rub on the head and Natsu the lightest of touches on his shoulder and then as suddenly as he had found her, disappeared quickly into the woods. 

Natsu stared in that direction until night fall. 


	2. Coming Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall decided to make this a short 3 part-er, I'm no good with sad endings lol

For two weeks, Natsu and Happy continued living their life although it felt like something was missing.

Everyday they went along with their business; hunting, smithing, fighting, and eating but everything about it was half-hearted.

“You know,” Grey stated after watching his friends suffering so much. “If ya liked her so much, why did you let her go? Should have just tied her down and keep her in the hut.”

“No way!” Natsu growled, “Lucy said in order for her to be happy she should have the freedom to go home whenever she wants and she’s right,” He said firmly, but his actions were different from what Natsu was saying. He and Happy were gloomily picking at their food instead of attacking it like they usually do.

Even though he said those words, he sorely missed seeing Lucy. Every morning he woke up hoping that today might be the day she’d come visit him.

“So you’re just going to let go of all the prey you catch for now on? This is survival of the fittest dude, you can’t just believe everything anyone says.”

Natsu glared angrily at Grey and threw him a punch to the face, causing food to splatter everywhere. “Lucy isn't just prey! She's human like us and she has a right to do as she pleases.”

Grey rubbed the side of his face that got hit, but didn’t instigate a fight. Natsu got physical with him all the time so he knew when something was really bothering him. Are women really that powerful to be able to control his best friend?

“Well that’s all fine and dandy but do you have to mope around all the time?”

Natsu’s reaction to that surprised Grey into almost thinking he was seeing things. Natsu had started to get teary eyed! “But I want to see her againnn…”

Somewhere in the background Grey could hear Elfman yelling how crying isn’t man-like, but he didn’t care. He was shocked into silence how a person could affect Natsu like so.

* * *

Lucy was having the time of her life. She had been home for two weeks and it has been heaven. Being with her family again was a dream come true. She even became the talk of the town after her sudden return.

She told them all about her kidnapping and how while Natsu and Happy weren’t bad people, they should still be wary if they meet any people from the other village again.

But after awhile of staying home she started to think a lot about Natsu and Happy’s sad faces. They seemed like they really did want her to stay with them for some reason… Perhaps a visit wouldn’t be so bad?

But when she voiced these opinions to Levy and Erza, the two vehemently disagreed with the thought of Lucy going back. They just couldn't believe they’d allow Lucy to come and go into the village like that without ulterior motives.

But the thought couldn't leave her mind. She started thinking about how nice it would be if the two clans could come together. If there were more people living together, there could be more people helping out with hunting and gathering and protecting each other from the larger animals out there. And if Natsu was able to understand how respect was important, maybe the rest of the village could be just as understanding. But she knew the idea wouldn't work unless the girls would be interested in it as well.

She tried again to talk to her friends, but when they decided against it still, she told them she’ll go by herself then. That got their attention quickly and once they realized that there was no stopping Lucy, they hesitantly agreed on sending a few members of their tribe to try for diplomacy.

“Are you sure about this Lucy?” Erza asked one more time. They were getting close to the male village; accompanying them were Levy, Juvia, and Wendy.

“I’m not… But I can't let go of the possibilities that we could work together to become a stronger village. Why should we be separate in the first place?”

“But Lu-chan… What if they’re er.. sausages become a problem?” Levy worried. After all, they had lost earlier because of that.

“Natsu won't hurt us... I'm sure he and the other members of the village just needs to know us better.” But even Lucy wasn't sure herself that this was going to work.

The five of them stopped at the entrance of the male village, concerned how eerily quiet it was even though it was mid day.

Wendy grasped Lucy’s hand, but Lucy gave her a reassuring smile, and they trudged into the village together.

“H-hello??” Lucy shouted, starting to really wonder what was going on.

“Lucy?” A voice asked quietly.

A ragged looking Natsu and Happy appeared staring at Lucy as if they couldn't believe she was here right in front of them.

“LUUCCYYYYY!!!” Any look of exhaustion disappeared immediately, and they ran towards the gang of girls only to be stopped by Erza’s giant spear.

“You are not allowed to touch Lucy.” She said sternly.

“But she’s ours— I mean, but we missed her..” Natsu corrected himself. He had to prove to Lucy that he’s gotten better.

“That’s very sweet Natsu, but we’ve had a pretty rocky start so let’s take this slower.” Lucy said. “I brought my friends along to introduce you and the village to them. We have something we’d like to discuss and we brought some presents.” Pointing to the large fatty animal behind Levy and Juvia, Lucy also offered the boys a kind smile.

“PRESENTS?!??” The whole village yelled. Guys appeared out of nowhere, curious about what the women were offering now that they know the meat was for them.

The loud yell had startled the ladies and they drew back into a circle, covering their backs and ready to attack.

“Girls, girls, it’s okay. They're just… Just very loud.” Lucy explained.

“Lucy, you must be more wary around these… Men.” Erza said with a slight look of disgust.

“Erza, let's try to be civil, please. Natsu, where is the Elder? We’d like to discuss the possibilities of creating a sort of partnership.”

“Does that mean you want to stay here Lucy?” Happy asked excitedly.

“Not exactly Happy… But it’d definitely mean i’d visit more often.”

“Ayee!!” And with that, Happy went to go get the Elder as the rest of the village curiously gazed at the female tribe.

Natsu happily went up to Lucy, wanting to be apart of her affections again. His loud chatter created enough comfort for the rest of the guild to cautiously approach them as well: 

> _“Did you really carry this all by yourself?” Gajeel asked, pointing to the dead animal._
> 
> _“Well I did manage to take you down on my own didn't I?” Levy boasted. “I'm a lot stronger than I look I’ll have you know.”_
> 
> _“That's… Kinda amazing.”_
> 
> _“Hey, you're the girl who wasted all our water sources!” Grey yelled. He was the one that had to go back and fix their water tank thanks to that._
> 
> _“Juvia is very sorry. But Juvia does not regret doing anything she can to save her friend.”_
> 
> _“I guess… I would do the same…”_

* * *

 After a while, Happy appeared again along with the Elder. The casual chatter ceased as Erza stepped up front as leader of the women’s tribe.

“Good afternoon. I understand you are the Elder of this village. We seem to have had a… misunderstanding a few weeks ago when our Lucy was taken. However it seems since Lucy had not been harmed we would like to send our apologies for the mess we’ve created and hopefully a ceasefire between our two villages. If that is acceptable…”

Erza went on with her speech discussing very thorough details about the friendly alliance, but nobody really paid much attention to all the details.

Clearing his throat, Makarov politely interrupted, “While I thank you for your offering, I will have to decline your proposal. I have lived quite a long time now and through my experience I’ve found out that men and women can never exist peacefully.”

He looked sternly as if remembering things from the past. “We’ve released your friend due to Natsu’s judgement and his alone. But I think it’s best to leave it at that. The two villages should just stay their own path.”

“WHAT!” Natsu yelled, shocked that the Elder was acting this way.

“Why can’t we get along? We haven’t even tried it out and you’ve shut down the suggestion. The women are offering to try so why can’t we?” He countered back. He knew this was his only chance to getting Lucy back in his presence.

“I just told you before Natsu, that it’s never worked in the past—”

“That was the past, this is now! Why keep fighting around if we’re all just trying to live peacefully and have a good time?”

Grey also took a step forward to comment. “I also agree we should try and work something out Elder. After all, we could always use more hands to help out around the area, and with the women’s permission, we’d also be able to gain a greater distance in territory.” He said, making really great points in his argument.

“Also I really can’t stand seeing Natsu pout for so long.”

Many men around the village also nodded their head agreeing how much of an eye sour it is seeing Natsu acting like this.

Makarov sighed. “Okay my boys, there’s actually a secret I have been keeping from you for a very long time. The truth is…”

Somewhere near by a bee buzzes and a bird flies by. A group of storks soar high up in the air. Makarov continues his speech as everyone’s eyes grow bigger and bigger hearing him talk until everyone’s faces get so red and they become unable to look anybody in the eye.

“...and that’s how a baby is born. Now a baby is a huge responsibility that I don’t think anyone in this village is ready for and—-”

“E-e-elder!!” Everyone yelled.

“We get it!”

“Talking is not manly!”

“Put more clothes on, Grey!!”

“No one said anything about wanting babies!”

“S-should I have not said anything?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean did anyone else think about how they were all born LOL


	3. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for the wait. This chapter is kinda inspired by the Coca Cola Extra (personally my favorite extra) and the second time skip. Hope you enjoy!

After the whole embarrassing incident, a temporary truce was held between the two villages and an attempt to co-exist went into trial.

Most people were surprised how okay they were with the whole immersion. People were happy to travel between the two clans without any worry and even learned all kinds of new techniques from each other.

And the most important thing, Natsu and Happy got to see Lucy whenever they wanted.

“Hiya Luce!”

That included her favorite bathing spring which they somehow always, always, always knew when she was in.

“I told you!” She started, putting her clothes on regardless of her skin still being wet. “If you do not know where I am, you can ask around and wait, you know what wait means right? You can wait at the village until you see me.”

She started her brisk walk, or as Happy has dubbed it, her angry walk. Every time he and Natsu does something Lucy doesn’t like, her cheeks get puffier and her walks get faster and the only thing they can do is follow her and make silly faces until she laughs again.

And when Lucy laughs again, their whole world gets a little lighter. Natsu couldn’t believe how just a month ago, the woman staying in their hut was the same woman as the one now; so full of energy, face full of color, and a body soft and firm enough to hug forever. That is, first they gotta go calm her down.

* * *

One day the villages decided to host a bonfire. Everyone was allowed to enter the contest to see who could get the biggest piece of meat they could find. The winner would get to be acting chief of the co-villages for a week.

The Natsu gang were super excited. They had packed to go on a whole trip to go look for something big enough to win.

Before heading out they stopped by Mira’s hut for a bite to eat. A bunch of other people were also hanging around before leaving to find their own prize. The trio sat with Gray, Erza and Wendy as everyone talked strategy plans.

“...well you know, worse comes to worst Lucy can do whatever she did to attract Natsu to her so stubbornly.” Gray joked around, chuckling about how Natsu and Happy always yells at their prey even though that gives away their location.

“No! Lucy’s boobs are for me only!!” Natsu declared, wrapping his arm around Lucy’s waist, just right below her chest. It was something he did quite often. But whether it was a conscious or unconscious move was something Lucy wasn't clear about.

“Yea! And it was her butt we saw first anyways.” Happy added.

Lucy shoved Natsu to the side and huffed. “My boobs aren’t only for you Natsu! And they’re definitely not used to attract prey. If that’s all you see in me then you can go on the hunt on your own!”

With her “angry walk”, Lucy stalked off and left the group to themselves. Erza and Wendy quickly got up to follow and see why Lucy’s mood was so distressed, leaving the guys alone.

“Man, you really screwed that one up.” Gray said, casually taking a sip of his drink.

“Yeah, anyone from a distance can tell she’s really angry at you.” Gajeel walked up to them, taking a seat where Erza was once sitting.

“Please, little do you guys know, Lucy can never stay mad at us.” Natsu said, with Happy nodding furiously.

“I don’t know man, I feel like every time I see you guys, you’re always in an argument.”

“You should do something different.” Gajeel added. “Shrimp’s always happy when I find new cave drawings to show her. You should do something like that.”

“That’s where you’ve been disappearing off to? Since when did you become a female expert?” Gray asked.

“Says the one who’s always got that Juvia looking at him.”   
  
“I complimented her once and she just got all attached!” 

“I don’t know…” Natsu thought to himself, bringing their conversation back to the main topic. “Lucy’s anger has never been anything serious. I’ll just wait for her to come back!”

“What are you crazy?” Gray and Gajeel said.

“Go do something for her!”   
  
“Yea! Win the contest or something for her.”

Natsu’s eyes lit up at that idea, remembering how excited Lucy was to win the prize.

“That’s a great idea! Lucy was really happy to go hunting. She’ll be so surprised when I get her something all on our own!”   
  
“Aye!” Happy exclaimed, ramping up to Natsu’s excitement.

“Let’s head out now Happy! We can’t waste a minute!”

* * *

(By the girls’ side)

“Lucy!” Erza called out, following after the speedy blonde.

She had left in such a hurry, both Erza and Wendy were concerned.

“Lucy-san! Please wait!” The two cornered her down and after all of them regained their breaths, sat down to talk.

“I don’t know what’s going on with me lately.” Lucy began. “We’re fine most of the time, but then he’ll say something and it’ll seem like he wants more but he doesn’t do anything so I’m just so confused.”

“Lucy…” Erza blushed almost as red as her hair. “Are you saying you want to… make babies with him?”   
  
“Yes? No? I don’t know?? Sometimes I just look at him and I get this weird gnawing feeling, but he’s Natsu and h-he just… acts so stupid sometimes! I don’t… even know if he likes me for me or for these stupid fatty flesh!” She said, angrily grabbing her boobs.

Pulling her hands down before Lucy hurt herself, Wendy asked, “Did you ever ask him?”

“B-but Wendy! How could I ask him that. Knowing him he’ll probably just say he likes my boobs.” Lucy said tearfully, already accepting the truth about the idiotic person she liked. 

“Have some faith in him! I’m sure he likes you for you as well Lucy-san.”

“You’re right! I’ll go look for him, he’s probably waiting for me still anyways. I just… gotta have faith.” Lucy took all her courage and trust and went back to Mira’s hut where she had last seen Natsu.

But when she got there, the only emotion she was feeling was emptiness.

* * *

About a week later, Natsu and Happy excitedly came back to the village with the biggest prey they had ever captured. 

They knew for sure this would make Lucy happy and they’d get to be the village chief! It was the best win-win scenario they’ve ever encountered.

Everyone gathered around them to inspect the prey they got. They were honestly impressed they didn’t get lost after leaving the village for so long. But the one person Natsu and Happy didn’t see was Lucy.

Looking around, they decided to check the hot springs, her little tent, and Mira’s hut but there was no sign of her.

Finally, they decided to ask around and see if anyone’s seen her. Levy and Gajeel were sitting close by, but before they could ask, they noticed the pair was having a pretty heated discussion. 

“How could you tell him to just run off like that?”   
  
“What’s the big deal? I run off all the time and you like it when I find something for ya.”

“That’s completely different Gajeel. I know you like to have your space and freedom so I’m totally fine with you doing your thing, but that’s not how Lu-chan and Natsu work. The whole point of them going on the adventure  _ together _ was so that they could be  **_together_ ** . She never cared about the prize to begin with!”

“What.” Natsu said aloud, making his presence known.

“Look he’s back already. No harm, no foul. Go back to yer Princess, she’s been upset this whole time.” Gajeel pointed out.   
  
“You said she’d be happy if I got her a prize!” Natsu argued.

“Well I was wrong! But that don’t mean you can’t fix it. It just means yer got a lot of apologizing to do.” Gajeel grouchingly said. He didn’t like people pointing fingers at him.

Levy gave a light smack to his head for being insensitive, but also gave Natsu some encouragement. 

“I agree Natsu, just tell her the truth, that you thought what you were doing was to make her happy. I’m sure Lu-chan will understand.”

“Do you know where she is? I’ve been searching everywhere.” 

“Hmm, I think lately she’s been hanging out by the waterfall near the men’s village. The one where you first found her.”

Without even saying goodbye, Natsu and Happy took off to find their friend. 

When they got to the waterfall, they quickly noticed her due to her blonde hair standing out vividly against all the green. But before Happy could call out to her, Natsu shushed him and told him to wait. He could smell salt in the air. The kinda salt that made Natsu’s stomach twist and turn instead of grumble with hunger. Lucy was crying. 

Slowly approaching her from behind, Natsu quietly said her name as to not startle her. 

But when she recognized his presence, her face turned red from embarrassment of being caught crying, and bolted out of the area.

Just like when they first met, Natsu and Happy chased after her. But this time, it was to console her, not to take her. They caught up to her and they fell to the ground. 

“Noo!” Lucy yelled, shielding her face with her hands and kicking anything that came near her. 

“Lucy!” Natsu flat out laid his lower body on top of her to stop her from thrashing and he gently pried apart her arms to see her face.

“Lucy, please look at me. I’m sorry.” He said, taking both her wrists in one hand so he could stop her head from moving.

“Let me go.” Her eyes were closed shut and Natsu felt so sick to know that she was doing all she could to not look at him. 

“If I let you go, will you promise not to run? I just want to talk Lucy.”   
  
“We’re really sorry.” Happy also chimed in, his ears flat on his head to indicate his emotions. 

“I don’t really want to talk to you right now Natsu.” Lucy was still sniffling from before, and even though she finally got to see Natsu again, she didn’t really want to hear any excuse they were going to tell her. 

“Please,” He lightly brushed the back of hands to wipe away some of the tears on her cheek. “Just a few minutes and I promise I won’t hold you down. You know I keep my promises Luce.”

She stilled after that, knowing that despite it all, he really did keep to his promises. She gave a small nod, just enough so that Natsu could understand. 

He slowly got off her, and even pulled herself up to sitting position and gave her space to wipe her face and calm down. 

“Lucy, we were only gone because we thought you were upset with us. We thought if we won you the prize, you’d be happy with us again. We didn’t mean to make you feel like we left without you on purpose. We’d never do that to you.”

“I know it was probably upsetting to see us just disappear—"

“Upsetting?” Lucy asked. “Natsu, I was more than just upset. I felt… practically heartbroken. You didn’t care at all what I thought and you left on your own.”   
  
“Hey! We did care! That’s why we left to get you the prize in the first place.”   


“No, you just thought about making yourself look cool. You didn’t even think to tell me you were leaving, even though you knew how excited I was to go on this trip. You didn’t think about how lonely I felt when you didn’t say good bye. You didn’t think at all because you don’t care about me.” She started tearing up again despite not wanting to cry in front of Natsu. She just couldn’t help saying her worst fears and knowing that they’re true. 

“How can you say I don’t care about you Luce?” He softly touched her arm, not wanting to scare her, but also wanting to console her.

“I come visit you everyday since our villages combined. I taught you a few fire tricks and you showed me stars and told me stories about each and every one of them. I think you’re amazing, and definitely a lot smarter than me. You’re a little weird sometimes, but that would never make me want to stop hanging out with you. You taught me to put others first and you’ve always been number one, Luce.” 

“I’m sorry we didn’t come get you and say good bye. And I’m sorry we didn’t get to go on an adventure together. But we can go right now! Who cares about the contest, let’s just go explore and have some fun!”

But despite Natsu’s idea, Lucy didn’t budge. He almost gave up before he heard Lucy quietly murmur.    
  
“Why do you like me Natsu?”

He gave her a winning smile and said, “Because you’re Lucy of course!”

She took in his smile and gave him a small one back.

“Not because you only like my body?”

Natsu’s face froze as Lucy could literally see a blush starting from his forehead, creep all the way down to his neck.

“W-well. I mean… I-I definitely… appreciate your body Luce, but it’s not the only reason why I like you.” He looked down, suddenly very interested in the grass and not at all at Lucy’s curious stare. 

“I told you before that I’d respect you. If I’m not doing it right you can tell me.”

“It’s not that Natsu. I’m very happy you um… find my body attractive. I just wasn’t sure if that was the only thing you found attractive.”

“It’s not.” He said firmly, catching her eyes before the both of them turned away with bright red faces. 

“Do you… would you still want to go on a trip?” Natsu asked.

“Yeah. That’d be kinda nice. We can wait till after the bonfire if you want so you can see if you won or not.” Lucy shyly reached for his hands, relishing his warmth.

“Nah it doesn’t matter. It wasn’t that fun without you so I don’t mind leaving whenever you want.” He pulled her up so they were both standing; their faces almost touching.

“Hey! Are you saying I’m not fun Natsu?” Happy forced his way between the two, pouting that they seemed to be getting along without him.

“Not at all bud, just saying it would have been more fun with Lucy around.”

“Hmm well if you guys are gonna be tryin’ to make babies, I don’t want to be around.”

Both Natsu and Lucy tripped, falling flat on their faces with cheeks going not just red, but purple. 

“Happy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd we've come to a full circle! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not write more, but for now it's finished


End file.
